


Hot For A Night

by Vegetatarian



Series: Valentine's Shenanigans [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Innocence, Love, Romance, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Goku and ChiChi have an interesting Valentine's Day, and their friends had everything to do with it. Goku isn't one to be versed in romance, and ChiChi is pretty tired of it. Can't she get some action like her friends do?
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Valentine's Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Hot For A Night

“Gooooooooookuuuuuuuuuu!” ChiChi screeched angrily. She searched the house for her husband, but he was nowhere to be found. “I can’t believe that big stupid man just disappeared on Valentine’s Day! No doubt to go  _ train _ . UGH!” She dialed Bulma’s number and let it ring and ring and ring. Finally the voicemail box picked up.

“Hey, you’ve reached the voicemail box of Bulma Briefs, I’ll call you when I can, k? Leave a message after the be-TRUNKS STOP PUTTING WORMS IN YOUR FATHER’S BOOTS HE’S GONNA KICK YOU A-” the beep came from the phone and ChiChi shook her head. No doubt Bulma was out dragging Vegeta to some romantic event that ChiChi could only  _ wish _ to attend with her own husband. “Hey Bulma, I’m just calling to see if you’ve seen Goku, but I’m sure if you had, you’d have had Vegeta drag him back home by now, so Happy Valentine’s Day, bestie. Give Trunks a kiss for me.” ChiChi hung up the phone and flopped down on the couch in her small living room. She sighed deeply, heart aching in disappointment and closed her eyes, deciding to take a nap to distract herself from the loneliness she felt. Her son, Goten, had gone to his older brother’s house to make Valentine’s Day goodies with Gohan and Videl. 

Goten came running into the room, giggling, a container of brownies and cookies in his little hands, Gohan not far behind him. “Mama!”

“Yes dear? And hi Gohan!” ChiChi sat up and looked at her sons. “Everything okay?”

“Mama I have a present for you!” Goten said cheerfully. 

Gohan smiled. “Hi, mom. Just dropping off Goten before Videl and I go see our annual sweetheart film. But yeah, Goten has a surprise for you, and I think you’re really gonna like it.”

ChiChi smiled. At least her sons had remembered the holiday. “Well I just can’t wait to see it!” ChiChi clapped her hands together in excitement, making Goten’s smile spread even more across his face. 

“Okay! Wait here mama and close your eyes! No peeking either!” Goten ran off to the front door. 

Gohan leaned in and kissed his mother on the cheek before waving and heading out of the house. “Later, mom.”

“Bye sweetheart.” ChiChi said to her oldest son. She couldn’t even begin to figure out what Goten was doing, but she figured whatever it was, it would be from her son, so she didn’t mind much. 

“Ready mama!?” Goten called.

“Ready, sweetie!” ChiChi covered her eyes and waited.

“Okay mama, open your eyes!” Goten squealed in excitement. 

ChiChi uncovered her eyes and turned red when she saw her husband, Goku, standing in front of her in a suit and tie, a bouquet of 12 red roses in his hand and a suave smile plastered across his lips. 

“Hey ChiChi.” He said cooly. “Goten would you call grandpa Ox and have him pick you up? Me and mama would like to have some mama and papa time.” He never broke his gaze into ChiChi’s eyes. 

ChiChi felt her face burning red as her husband looked in her eyes. 

“Sure thing dad!” Goten said as he ran upstairs to call his grandpa. 

Goku walked over to ChiChi and handed her the bouquet. “So, pretty lady, is your husband around?”

ChiChi felt waves of heat keep returning to her face until she took a breath and gathered her composure. “No, I’m afraid he isn’t around at the moment. I’m not sure when he’ll be home.”

Goku gave her a crooked smirk. “How about you go put on something fancy and I convince you to run away with me?” He punctuated his flirtatious suggestion with a wink. 

“Okay but I’ll need some time to look like we belong together.” ChiChi fanned her face. She couldn’t believe how cool Goku was being, normally he was a blundering idiot by her standards. As endearing as his usual romantic innocence was, it was refreshing and extremely sexy to see her husband have the same cool guy persona Bulma’s husband always had.

Goku leaned forward and spoke right before kissing her. “Well, later on we’ll have matching outfits on...or rather,  _ off _ .” He kissed her lips as he held her face with his left hand, his right hand casually nestled in his pants pocket. He stood back up and gestured toward their bedroom. “Go ahead, princess, I’ll be waiting patiently for you.”

ChiChi never knew she could move as fast as she did running upstairs to shower. Once she finished showering, she stepped out and thought about how she didn’t know much about styling hair, and decided to try calling Bulma again. She needed help  _ now _ . She walked to her bedroom from the master bathroom and picked up the telephone. 

“Bulma Briefs speaking.” Bulma answered the phone this time. 

“Bulma! I need help! Goku is being so romantic and sexy and I need to look drop dead gorgeous! Help!” ChiChi practically yelled into the phone. 

Bulma laughed. “Alright girl, give me a few minutes. I’ll have your hubby instant transmission over here, and bring me back to your house.”

“Thank you!” ChiChi said. 

In less than five minutes, Bulma stepped into the master bedroom and smiled determinedly at ChiChi, hair accessories, styling tools, and makeup all in a giant bag. “Let’s. Fucking.  _ Do this _ .” Bulma said. Bulma began drying ChiChi’s hair and had CHiChi describe the kind of look she wanted, and ChiChi decided on big soft curls in her long hair, and for it to be styled down. Her exact words were “I want to look like a star.” Bulma laughed. 

“Alright, take a look at your hair and tell me what you think.” Bulma said. ChiChi stood up from the small stool Bulma had brought for her to sit on, and turned to look in the bathroom mirror. Her hair looked fabulous. Stylish, voluminous, sexy, effortless. It was exactly what the raven haired woman had envisioned. 

“My papa picked up Goten, didn’t he?” ChiChi asked. 

“Yeah, they were just driving away as I got here.” Bulma said. “No worries. Now, do you want your makeup super glamorous, or are we going for something subtle and sweet? Basically, porn star or Walt Disney star?” Bulma rested her hands on her well formed hips. 

“Maybe somewhere in the middle?” ChiChi asked. “Like, obviously wearing makeup, but something classic and stunning while not being too over the top. Sorry, I know that doesn’t make much sense.”

Bulma smiled and fluffed ChiChi’s hair. “Don’t worry, I think I know exactly what you’re wanting.” Bulma went to work with warm brown tone eyeshadows for ChiChi’s eyelids, and applied a generous amount of mascara to make her lashes really stand out. Bulma added just a touch of blush, and softly used highlighter on ChiChi’s cheekbones and nose. For the final touch, Bulma added a cherry red stain to ChiChi’s lips so that it wouldn’t come off while she was at dinner, or… taking part in  _ other _ activities. 

Bulma gestured for ChiChi to look in the mirror and smiled, thoroughly pleased with herself when ChiChi grinned from ear to ear. “This is exactly what I wanted! Thank you, Bulma!” ChiChi turned around and threw her arms around her friend and hugged her. “You’re the best!” She said. 

Bulma smiled and gave her bestie a squeeze in return. “Well, we still need to get you in a dress. And I brought some with me.” Bulma said as she pressed the button on a capsule and tossed it on the bedroom floor. Out popped a rack filled with dresses, all meant for the evening. ChiChi’s eyes widened and she made a beeline for the pinkest dress on the rack. “Ooohhhh no ya don’t! No princessy stuff tonight, missy. You always go for the innocent princess stuff, and you unintentionally enable Goku’s romantic ignorance. No, tonight, you’ll be dressing like a mysterious beauty that will make Goku fall to his knees and see you as the  _ queen _ that you are.” Bulma grabbed a floor length gown that was black and covered with black sequins that made it shimmer in the light. It had a daring slit on the side that would show a generous amount of thigh, and it was backless with a sweetheart neckline. “We’ll be having you wear  _ this one _ , this evening.”

ChiChi looked at the gown with uncertainty. It was no secret that she always chose to play it safe with fashion after she grew out of her shamelessly flirty phase she went through when she first met Goku. “Are you sure I can pull that one off?”

Bulma walked over to her hesitant friend and put her hands on ChiChi’s shoulders and pushed them back. “Straighten your back, hands on your hips, feet a little further apart. There. This is a power stance. Repeat after me.”

ChiChi nodded, still uncertain. 

“I’m a beautiful, sexy, desirable woman.” Bulma said.

“I’m a beautiful, sexy, d-desirable, woman.” ChiChi echoed sheepishly.

“Nope, try again Cheech. You need to make me believe it.”

ChiChi gulped and tried again, this time, forcing herself to say the words confidently. “ _ I am a  _ **_beautiful_ ** _ ,  _ **_sexy_ ** _ ,  _ **_desirable_ ** _ woman. _ ”

Bulma smiled warmly. “Much better. Now, let’s get you in that dress, with some nice ballet flats since I know you prefer those and I’m already forcing you out of your comfort z-”

“No. I want heels.” ChiChi looked at her friend with newfound bravery and confidence. 

The blue haired heiress smiled with pride at ChiChi. “That’s what I like to hear!” Bulma tossed another capsule onto the floor and a bunch of shoes were on display. ChiChi went for some tasteful patent leather heels that made her a little taller, and made her legs look great. Once ChiChi was fully dressed, she stepped out of her bathroom and back into Bulma’s view. Bulma wiggled her eyebrows at the raven haired woman and said “Now get your sexy ass out there and take his breath away!” Bulma stepped down the stairs and looked at Goku. “Goku, you are one very lucky man.”

ChiChi came down the stairs, and it was all Goku could do not to lose his cool. ChiChi looked more mature than he’d ever seen her look. “Hi.” She said, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at him.

Bulma quietly collected her things and headed back home. She had to get ready for her little family outing with her beloved son and ever grouchy husband. 

“You certainly clean up nicely, miss.” Goku said, smirking. Little did ChiChi know, but the Z Warriors and even Vegeta himself had been training Goku for  _ months _ on how to act suave and cool for his wife just for this date, and then for future events like their wedding anniversary. 

Bulma had been talking about romantic date ideas with ChiChi and Android 18 5 months prior since they were having their weekly girls’ night. ChiChi had rolled her eyes at the mention of romantic dates and said that she couldn’t even get Goku to do something nice for her on Valentine’s Day like bring her chocolates or flowers. Bulma and 18 had been infuriated by this and decided they’d force the guys to train Goku so ChiChi could feel romanced. For kami’s sake, even Vegeta knew he’d better do romantic stuff for Bulma or he’d face her wrath. 

Goku held out his hand for ChiChi to take so he could lead her to the car Bulma had lent them. It was fancier than the one they owned, and despite Bulma’s many offers for them to just keep it, they declined the grand gesture, but Goku agreed to borrow it for the evening. He led his wife to the car and helped her in like he’d practiced with Bulma and 18, and closed the door. He hurried to the other side and got in, started the car, and they zipped off into the heart of West City. He pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant where Bulma had made a reservation for the couple and Goku helped ChiChi out of the car, and they walked hand in hand to the front. 

“Reservation name, please.” The matrade said. 

“Briefs.” Goku answered politely. 

“Ah, yes. Right this way. We were told to reserve the finest table for you and your stunning wife, Mr. Son.” The matrade walked ahead of them to show them to their table, and gestured to a nice table with a pristine white tablecloth, and ChiChi did her best to stifle an excited giggle. 

Goku pulled out a chair for her, and then seated himself. “Kami, you look gorgeous.”

“Oh, Goku, you’re so sweet!” ChiChi fanned herself.  _ This is the best Valentine’s Day ever. _ She thought to herself. 

“Here’s your present, ChiChi. It’ll last as long as my love for you will.” He handed her a small box, which she snatched out of his hand shamelessly fast. 

She opened the box and saw a ring with a moderately sized princess cut diamond tastefully set in a simple platinum band. She looked up at Goku with sparkling eyes.

“I’ve been working extra jobs so I could save up for it ever since I ruined your birthday. I know I really let you down, and you probably didn’t feel very loved, so I wanted to make sure you knew you’re loved with all of my heart.” Goku said, a hint of shame in his voice. 

ChiChi smiled with tears forming in her eyes. “You’ve more than made up for it, but I want you to know it’s already been forgiven. I know you love me even though sometimes you aren’t as obvious in expressing it. I love you, Goku.” ChiChi handed the ring to Goku. “Will you put it on my hand?”

Goku smiled warmly at his wife. “Of course.” He gently took her hand and slid the ring on her finger, and then brought her hand to his lips and gave her a lingering kiss on the knuckles. 

The two ate dinner and chatted about their sons, and when they finished their meal, Goku flashed ChiChi a look she’d never seen before. It was mischievous and flirty, and he scooped her up in his arms and walked proudly out of the restaurant and over to the car. He set her in the passenger seat, and got in. They sped off back to their house, Goku helped ChiChi out of the car again, and slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. His wife blushed fiercely at the contact. It was incredibly rare they showed affection through physical touch, and ChiChi genuinely couldn’t remember the last time they’d done anything like holding hands. 

Goku led his wife into their house and before ChiChi could say anything, he tipped her chin upwards so they were looking into each others’ eyes, and he leaned in for a soft kiss which quickly evolved into a full on makeout. ChiChi kicked her shoes off, grabbed Goku’s hand, and nearly dragged him up the stairs to their bedroom. She opened the door and found rose petals scattered about and a daringly strappy bra and thong set on the bed. ChiChi turned and looked at Goku who chuckled and said the words Vegeta had trained him to say. “I thought you could put on a little show for me, my eyes only.”

ChiChi smiled, excitement and playfulness in her eyes. She ran to the bed, snatched up the lingerie set, and went into the bathroom to change. As she was pulling the thong up, the door swung open and Goku grabbed her. “Forget that junk just come here.” He pulled her in and started kissing her, and running his hands all over her body. The guys had instructed him even on how to touch her and leave her satisfied. Goku blushed the  _ entire _ time the men explained to him what to do, but he paid close attention for fear that Bulma would come after him for upsetting ChiChi. 

He slid his hands to her waist and pulled her closer as they kissed, her bare breasts pushed against his button up shirt. She grabbed his tie and made sure he couldn’t pull away. 

Then, all at once, they both stopped. “Did someone put you up to this?” ChiChi asked softly. 

Goku hesitated to answer so he could make sure to choose the correct words. This question had definitely  _ not _ been part of his training. “Well, I did want to do something special for you, but I was way off base as far as what I should do and how I should go about it. I did have help with everything, but ChiChi, understand I’m doing this because I want to. I’m terrible at romantic gestures, and whenever I try, I always find a way to ruin everything and make you feel bad.” Goku took her hands in his. “You deserve the world and then some, ChiChi. I just don’t really know how to show you that.” Goku’s face fell in shame. 

ChiChi was quiet long enough that Goku was sure she was angry with him. “I’m sorry to have ruined this for you…  _ again _ .” He looked at her again and saw her smiling at him. “ChiChi?”

“Your intentions were good, and they always are. That’s what matters. I might pout when things don’t go perfectly, but it doesn’t matter as long as I can experience things with  _ you _ .” She hugged Goku tightly, and laughed when she felt his erection pressing against her leg. 

“Can we still have fun time, ChiChi?” Goku asked. 

“You better believe it, you big hunk! ~♡” ChiChi leapt onto her husband and they made love like they’d never made before. 


End file.
